Triangles
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Love triangles can ruin- and end- lives. InuKag


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, blah blah blah, you've heard it all  
before.  
  
Author's Note: ^_^; Hey hey, another fun-filled melodramatic poem written  
by a very tired Maiden of the Moon late one night when idea struck.  
::nervous laugh:: You don't have to enjoy it, I just liked the idea and  
wrote it out. ^_~  
  
I hope you enjoy, though. Please R&R! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
~Triangles~  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
Points upon a line  
Triangles- one, two, three  
In an eternal bind  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
Tangled lives are worn  
Triangles- him, her, me  
We stand here full of scorn  
  
My existence is in triangles  
My love life is a mess  
Oh, to think a shape so simple  
Could cause me such distress  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
We stare each other down  
Triangles- one, two, three  
An' silen'tly keep our ground  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
She narrows her cold eyes  
Triangles- him, her, me  
And in them hides the lies  
  
In a slow advance she comes  
Reaching out to him  
She coos and sighs and then demands  
He follows every whim  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
She barks out orders, brisk  
Triangles- one, two, three  
He weighs how much he'll risk  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
His golden pools decide  
Triangles- him, her, me  
His past, future, or pride?  
  
"Inu-Yasha. . ."'s all I say  
Choosing to turn my face  
The choice is his, he knows I'll wait  
Forever in this place  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
The seconds tick on by  
Triangles- one, two, three  
I try hard not to cry  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
"Kikyo, I- well- when. . ."  
Triangles- him, her, me  
"Kagome- - -" he tries again  
  
The forest leaves are singing now-  
A sad song of regret  
Wind whispers that this day will be  
Impossible to forget  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
The numbers of my tears  
Triangles- one, two, three  
The seconds feel like years  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
Her patience is now gone  
Triangles- him, her, me  
  
His answer takes too long  
  
With an unexpected cry  
-She aims it straight and true-  
Her bow and glowing arrow-  
"I'll make this choice for you!"  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
Time passes oh, so slow  
Triangles- one, two, three  
And then I seem to know. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
He loudly cries my name  
Triangles- him, her, me  
Things will not be the same  
  
Triangles- inside my heart  
And isn't irony great. . .?  
  
An arrow's tip, wedged in my soul  
In a loathed triangle shape  
  
Triangles- one, two, three  
I count the falling tears  
Triangles- one, two, three  
And taste his salty fears  
  
Triangles- him, her, me  
He tells her: "GO TO HELL!"  
Triangles- him, her, me  
She sealed her fate so well. . .  
  
My eyes are growing dim now  
I feel so warm and wet  
I see my world in triangles  
And. . . and yet. . .  
  
We're not a triangle, are we, now. . .?  
We're just a straight, true line  
Connecting one heart to another  
A bond so strong- so fine  
  
Kikyo is finally gone-  
And I'm about to follow  
  
Inu-Yasha fights the facts-  
  
The truth he will not swallow  
  
"Inu-Ya- - -" I try to speak  
But find myself unable  
I'm just too cold; I'm just too weak. . .  
I surrender to the arrow  
  
But do not cry my hanyou love-  
For me- don't weep or miss  
For though we've lived in triangles  
Things will not end like this  
  
Lives run in a full circle-  
Haven't you learnt by now  
That history repeats itself  
Some way, day and how?  
  
We'll be together soon- so soon  
I promise this- I swear  
Maybe now's just not our time  
And though it is NOT fair. . .  
  
Just remember all I've said-  
  
All I've taught and smiled-  
Since life is a full circle, love  
I'll see you in a while  
  
"I'll wait for you, Kagome-chan-  
My heart, my love, my home.  
I'll take with me your memory-  
I'll never be alone."  
  
No more triangles for us  
But no more blood for me  
Birth and life, death- reborn.  
  
So a circle life will be 


End file.
